


Home

by TheNextPage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl arrives home with only one thing on his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niklovr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niklovr/gifts).



(Timeframe: Post-Abe, Post-Glenn)  
(Relationship: Established)

He leant forward, gently brushing her lips with his. His smile was faint, like he was pleased but deep in thought. He trailed small kisses all the way down her neck, over the length of her body as she raised an eyebrow, pleasantly enjoying what he was hinting at doing. Her fingers tangled in his auburn locs as his lips reached her bellybutton, down her navel and over the hem of her panties.

“Daryl, what’s going on?”

His answer was to hook his fingers into her panties and slide them over her hips, eyeing her a moment as he waited for her to raise her hips so he could slide them all the way down over her curvy behind and down her legs. Once her panties were in a lacy bundle at her feet, his eyes found hers after traversing her legs, stopping at the apex of her thighs where he smiled indulgently at the delight to come, before continuing to her face, which was beaming in anticipatory joy with shades of shyness reigning in her full smile. He parted her knees gently, not even congratulating himself on the ease with which they fell open at his gentle taps. He settled himself between her legs, adjusting for her hands running through his hair once more. He kissed her first. Lightly, merely placing his lips against her cool flesh. He enjoyed the sweet scent and soft skin against his mouth. He kissed her again, longer, deeper. She whimpered then.

“Daryl...” she started.

He replied by kissing her deeply, intimately, allowing his tongue to tease her momentarily before he settled comfortably on his knees before her, worshipping her sex.  
Holding her writhing body down, he poured his passion into his fervent tongue, drawing every whimper and moan from her with his sexy skill, before his name was the only word dripping in varied pleas from her lips. The sound shot straight to his groin, but the only thing he wanted, was to see her cum. Pulling away to kiss her thighs, to survey how wet and on-the-edge she was for him, he smiled to see her eyes shut tight, hair dishevelled and full breasts heaving as she tried to take deep breaths. Before she emerged from the delicious dizzying fog, he latched back onto her and slid two fingers inside her, pumping languidly as his tongue whirled on her delicate skin and sensitive nerves.

Her orgasm was prolonged, deep and everything she couldn’t name but instantly craved. Her eyes fluttered open to Daryl kissing his way gently up her body, lavishing her navel with swirls of his tongue as he purposely left a trail of hickeys on her skin. At her nipple he bit her gently for a moment, soothed the faint tingle with a few quick flicks of his tongue as he finally kissed up to her neck.

“You’re gonna have to cover that up somehow t’morrow,” as he settled at her neck, grinding his hard cock against her still-sensitive skin as he raised love-bite after love-bite on her dark skin. His hands massaging her taut waist and traipsing to a full breast had her legs splayed all over again, slick moisture pooling between her legs as she continued moaning for him. 

“Daryl please...” she pleaded.

“I love you,” he whispered as he continued, relenting only so far as to focus his attention on the other side of her neck.

45minutes after Daryl had walked into their house, Sasha lay sated on the chaise, all thoughts forgotten. Daryl’s lips were kiss-swollen and his hair was lovingly mussed.

“What happened out there today?” Sasha could barely find her voice, Daryl had set her body on fire. 

Daryl lay astride her body, planting kisses lazily against her skin. “Nothin’... I just missed you. Wanted to kiss you since we left. I’m happy that I can...”

“Are we gonna take care of that or...” Sasha rolled her hips easily, hinting to Daryl he was due some pleasure too.

“It’s a long night,” he smiled, kissing any further words from her, “We’ll get to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the original pioneer of my favourite TWD pairing. A little gentle encouragement to keep at it ♡


End file.
